Śmierć Zeldy
Zawsze chciałem ukończyć The Legend of Zelda: Okarynę Czasu, ale nigdy nie potrafiłem znaleźć miecza Kokiri kiedy grałem na Wii swojego taty. Właśnie przez to nie grałem w tą grę przez około 2 lata. Kiedy w końcu nadeszły moje 13 urodziny, poprosiłem tatę, by kupił mi tą grę na mojego 3DSa. Gdy tylko odkryłem Kamień Sheikah i odnalazłem miecz, pokochałem tą grę. Przeszedłem grę z 16 serduszkami, 3 butelkami i większością Złotych Skulltullii. Odblokowałem Master Questa i natychmiastowo zacząłem w niego grać. Dotarłem do momentu, gdzie Zelda razem z Impą uciekają, a Zelda rzuciła do mnie Okaryną Czasu. Nie zauważyłem tego wtedy, ale Ganondorf nie jechał na swym koniu. Poszedłem do wody, zanurzyłem się by wyciągnąć Okarynę i dostałem się do mostu zwodzonego. Wtedy właśnie stało się to: Ganondorf przejechał obok na swym koniu, zabierając ode mnie Okarynę Czasu oraz trzy Duchowe Kamienie. Posłał we mnie kulę energii, wyrzucając mnie daleko do tyłu. Link leżał tam, ze zdartymi ubraniami i krwią płynącą po jego szczęce. Wiedziałem, że Master Quest jest trochę inny od zwykłej przygody, ale wiedziałem, że jedyna krew która jest ukazana, to ta Ganondorfa. W następnej scenie Ganon (będę go tak od teraz nazywać) wysadził konia Zeldy, zostawiając z niego kości. Ganon złapał Zeldę, zabił Impę i przyniósł Zeldę z powrotem do mnie. Wypłakiwała sobie oczy. Ganon trzymał ją za gardło i powiedział do nas obojga "Nie skrzyżujecie ponownie moich planów, dzieci. Uczę się na swoich błędach. Lustrzane odbicie tej krainy dało mi drugą szansę - i tym razem zniszczę Hyrule." Zawiązał linę w okół szyji Zeldy i przetargał ją za swoim koniem do Miasta Hyrule, gdy ta krzyczała i zostawiała za sobą tylko krwawy ślad. Mogłem w końcu sterować Linkiem, ale byłem zablokowany w trybie pierwszo-osobowym, a na ekranie była krew, zupełnie jak w Call of Duty. Byłem w stanie wolno iść, ale Navi powiedziała, "Musimy uratować księżniczkę przed tym okropnym człowiekiem! Nie możemy po tak po prostu jej zostawić!" Teraz wiem, że już wtedy powinienem był wyjąć grę, stopić ją i wyrzucić jej pozostałości do ognia, ale wszedłem do miasta Hyrule. Gdy tylko wszedłem do miejsca z jednym strażnikiem, spojrzałem tam, gdzie powinien być strażnik. Jedyne co pozostało to gnijące truchło. Próbowałem wejśćdo tego pokoju, ale wtedy wyskoczył tekst, mówiący, "Z tego pokoju dochodzi zapach śmierci. Najpewniej nie powinieneś go otwierać. Wejść mimo wszystko?" i dało mi opcje "Tak" oraz "Nie". Bezmyślnie wybrałem "Tak". Wszedlm do pokoju, a tam leżały gnijące ciała strażników, wszędzie. Wydawało mi się, że mogłem poczuć ich zapach i wtedy zrozumiałem - mogłem poczuć ich zapach? Od razu opuściłem pokój i skierowałem się na rynek. Wszyscy nie żyli - tłum osób, ta starsza pani, ten spóźniony koleś, nawet ta para co bardzo potrzebowała pokoju (przynajmniej teraz mogą być razem na zawsze). Pobiegłem do Świątyni Czasu. Wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem ciało Zeldy - zdekapitowane i spalone na węgiel. Link automatycznie podbiegł do niej, ze łzami spływającymi po jego twarzy. Spojrzał do góry, a Drzwi Czasu były otwarte. Wbiegł do środka i zobaczył Ganona trzymającego Trójmoc - całą. Powinna była się rozlecieć jak tylko jej dotknął. Link podbiegł, ale w około Ganona było pole siłowe. "Głupi chłopcze," powiedział,"Teraz nic nie może mnie zatrzymać!" Złapał za Miecz Mistrza, wyrwał go z jego pedestału (co powinno być niemożliwe) i połamał go. Odwrócił się do mnie i przyciągnął Navi do siebie. Trzymał ją, po czym ją zmiażdżył, krew i złote światło sączyły się na podłogę. Zwymiotowałem. Potem przyciągnął Linka do siebie i wysadził jego głowę, odrywając ją od ciała. Ekran przeszedł w czerń, pisząc "Koniec Gry - Hyrule zostało zniszczone przez Ganondorfa". Potem ukazał się Las Kokiri, płonąc. Wszyscy byli martwi. Spostrzegłem, że mój 3DS się nagrzewał. Wtedy przyszło mi do głowy by go wyłączyć. Wyjąłem grę, ale kiedy na nią spojrzałem, to nie miała okładki. Po prostu na nią patrzyłem. Kiedy włożyłem ją z powrotem pisało, że w slocie nic nie ma. Od razu ją wyrzuciłem. Kilka dni później poszedem pograć w Maskę Majory na Wii mojego taty. Załadowałem ją, ale kiedy wszedłem w swój zapis, wyskoczył bład, mówiąc, "Poprzez zniszczenie Hyrule przez Ganondorfa, oraz śmierć Linka, wydarzenia z tej gry nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Gra zostanie usunięta z twojego systemu." Przeniosło mnie do menu Wii. Przeszukałem je, by znaleźć Maskę Majory, ale jej nie znalazłem. Od tamtego czasu nie zagrałem w grę z Zeldą. Próbowałem powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom co się stało, ale nie chcieli mi uwierzyć. Powiedziałem swoim rodzicom, ale mój tata twierdził, że nigdy nie kupił mi Okaryny Czasu lub Maski Majory. Leże wybudzony w nocy, zastanawiając się co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia, dlaczego i - co ważniejsze - jak do tego doszło. Nie sądzę, by kiedykolwiek byłoby mi dane się dowiedzieć. Zelda's Death, ~Dash Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Inne (złe)